The present invention relates to food preparation compositions such as cooking oil, cooking spray, and shortening compositions, and to the use of such compositions in preparing foods.
Food preparation compositions, such as cooking oils, cooking sprays, and shortenings are used in the preparation of cooked and fresh foods. Such cooked foods can include, but are not limited to, foods prepared by frying, baking, broiling, roasting, and the like. Conventional food preparation compositions can be applied to the cooking utensils, used as ingredients in baking, or can be used in marinating, frying, or sauteeing foods. Typically, conventional cooking oils and shortenings are employed to add flavor, texture, or color to food, and conventional cooking sprays are used to prevent sticking of the food to cooking utensils.
Recipes for food preparation often call out a desired level of cooking oil per amount of food being cooked. In order to achieve the desired effect of flavor and non-stick behavior, high levels of cooking oil are generally required. Such high levels of cooking oil result in high caloric intake due to the transfer of oil to the food being cooked. Further, such quantities of oil can result in splatter and mess in food preparation.
Flavored food preparation compositions, such as flavored cooking oils and cooking sprays, are commercially available. Such cooking sprays are generally not effective in transferring flavors and imparting desired texture to the cooked food; such cooking sprays can also cause excessive browning of the cooked food. Such cooking oils, while somewhat effective in transferring flavor to cooked food, typically add undesirable caloric content to the food.
xe2x80x9cCompact oilsxe2x80x9d can be used in reduced amounts for cooking applications. Because less of the compact oil is needed for cooking, the cooked food products can contain fewer calories than those foods cooked with traditional oils. Compact oils can also contain anti-stick agents that prevent food from sticking to utensils during cooking. However, compact oils can produce an undesirable degree of foaming when used for pan and deep frying applications.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a food preparation composition which imparts improved taste and texture to cooked foods relative to the taste and texture provided by conventional food preparation compositions, yet which can be used in reduced amounts (accordingly providing fewer calories and less fat) relative to conventional food preparation compositions (e.g. less than the amount of cooking oil called out in a recipe).
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a compact oil that can be used for pan and deep frying applications without an undesired degree of foaming.
In addition, it would be desirable to have such a food preparation composition which can be used as a spray for releasing food from utensils, as an ingredient for cooking and baking, and which can be used to enhance the flavor of non-cooked foods.
It would also be desirable to provide a food preparation composition which minimizes splatter during cooking, which provides easy release of cooked materials from utensils for easy clean-up, and which provides flavor and texture enhancement of cooked foods without adding an excessive amount of calories to the cooked food.
It would also be desirable to provide a food preparation composition that browns food to a desired level but that does not brown food excessively as do some cooking sprays.
In addition, it would be desirable to provide a food preparation composition that does not exhibit an unacceptable degree of foaming when used for pan or deep frying.
Applicants have invented a food preparation composition that delivers full fat taste and texture to cooked food, yet imparts a reduced number of calories to the food relative to conventional food preparation compositions. In addition, the food preparation composition does not exhibit an unacceptable degree of foaming when used for pan or deep frying. The food preparation composition also has excellent anti-stick, anti-splatter, and controlled browning properties.
The food preparation composition of the present invention comprises: (a) at least one anti-stick agent; (b) at least one flavor enhancing agent; and (c) at least one anti-foam agent. Preferably, the food preparation composition also comprises at least one edible oil and can also contain a mouthfeel agent, such as an oxoacid and/or a diglyceride. A preferred anti-stick agent comprises lecithin, a silica compound, or mixtures thereof. Nucleotide flavor enhancers are the preferred flavor enhancing agents, with disodium guanylate, disodium inosinate, and mixtures thereof being especially preferred. A preferred anti-foaming agent comprises a silica compound, a silicone polymer, especially polydimethylsiloxane, or mixtures thereof.
The edible oil of the present invention can include an oil base comprising triglycerides, such as vegetable oil. The oil base can also comprise diglycerides or mixtures of diglycerides and triglycerides. Alternatively, the composition can have a base comprising a fat substitute, such as a polyol polyester (e.g. sucrose polyester such as olestra), or a combination of triglyceride oil and polyol polyester. The composition can comprise less than about 60%, more particularly less than about 35%, and in some embodiments less than about 10% water. Water can be added to make soluble some of the flavor agents and relatively small amounts of flavor precursors such as alpha amino acids, reducing compounds, and vitamins.
The food preparation composition can further comprise a flavoring agent or enhancer. Preferred flavoring enhancers include nucleotide flavor enhancers such as disodium guanylate, disodium inosinate, and mixtures thereof. Other suitable flavoring agents or enhancers can also be used.
The food preparation compositions of the present invention enhance the natural, inherent flavor of the food without the necessity of adding a dominant flavoring, which can be the case with conventional butter flavored sprays and spice flavored cooking oils. Accordingly, the food preparation compositions of the present invention can preferably be used to bring out the natural flavor of food. However, in some embodiments, they can be used with other flavor ingredients to provide specific desired flavoring (e.g., butter, olive oil, fried flavor notes, spicy, tangy, lemon, garlic, herb).
The compositions of the present invention, when used as a replacement for conventional cooking oils, can be used at an amount of up to about xc2xe of the level (weight or volume) of typical cooking oils per unit weight of food to be cooked, and more preferably at up to about ⅔ of the level, and still more preferably at up to about xc2xd the level. In one embodiment, the compositions of the present invention can be used at from about xc2xc to about xc2xd of the level of typical cooking oils. Further, at such reduced levels the compositions provide non-stick cooking benefits, better browning of food and controlled browning of the food preparation composition, less splattering when cooking, exhibits an acceptable degree of foaming, enhanced food flavor, and a desirable cooking aroma, but with a lower calorie content. Accordingly, the compositions of the present invention avoid the trade-off made in conventional food preparation compositions between flavor and texture on the one hand, and low calorie health benefits on the other hand. Additionally, foods cooked with the reduced amounts of the compositions of the present invention have enhanced flavor and texture relative to the same foods cooked in a greater amount of conventional food preparation compositions.
Accordingly, in one embodiment of the present invention, an article of commerce comprises a food preparation composition, a container for containing the composition, and a set of instructions associated with the container. The set of instructions direct the user to use an amount of the food preparation composition which is less than an amount of food preparation composition called for in a recipe or amount normally used. The instructions can direct the user to use up to about xc2xe, more particularly up to about ⅔, still more particularly up to about xc2xd, and in one embodiment from about xc2xc to about xc2xd of the amount of food preparation composition called for in a recipe or amount normally used. The set of instructions can be printed material attached directly or indirectly to the container, or alternatively, can be printed, electronic, or broadcast instructions associated with the container.
When silicone polymer is used in the composition as an anti-foam agent, the set of instructions can also direct the user to use an amount of the food preparation composition such that the level of silicone polymer present in the finished food product does not exceed FDA guidelines of 10 ppm (see 21 C.F.R. 173.340).
The food preparation composition of this invention is suitable for reducing fat in the diet, as it can be used in amounts of about one-half or less as compared to customary amounts used for digestible triglyceride fat. The food preparation composition can have a foam score of less than about 30; an egg stick score of from about 7 to about 10; a bread release score of less than about 4; a splatter score of less than about 4; and a browning score of less than about 30, preferably from about 5 to about 23.
The food preparation composition can be used in all applications that call for salad and cooking oil such as stove top cooking (pan frying, sauteing stir frying etc.), baking, and as an ingredient in recipes that are not cooked (salad dressing, mayonnaise).
The food preparation composition is not only useful as a replacement for salad and cooking oils, but it can also be used to formulate other edible fat products such as, but not limited to, shortening, peanut butter, peanut spread, mayonnaise, sauces, gravies, margarine, health bars, snacks, beverages, ice cream, yogurt, cake mix, frosting, donuts, baked goods (e.g., breads and muffins), cheese, and cheese spreads.
The present invention can also be provided in the form of a shortening. A typical shortening contains liquid triglyceride oil, an intermediate melting fraction triglyceride (IMF), a small amount of hardstock triglyceride and an emulsifier such as a monoglyceride. The compositions of the present invention can replace all or part of the liquid triglyceride oil and some of the intermediate melting fraction triglyceride and hardstock triglyceride. A shortening of this composition can be used at reduced levels relative to conventional shortening in all applications in which shortening is typically used. Food will not stick to pans and there will not be excessive foaming in frying applications. Because the present invention can be used at lower levels than conventional shortenings, the present invention provides the added benefit of reduced calorie/reduced fat relative to conventional shortenings.
In a preferred embodiment, the food preparation composition is delivered in the form of a stable gel, which is formed from the oil base. First, between about 1.5% and about 2.2%, preferably about 1.8% to about 2%, silica is added to the oil base. Preferably, a silica having less than about 3.5% moisture is used; silicas having higher moisture content can produce a final product which is too thick at room temperature. The silica is thoroughly mixed with the oil base, with the mixture being agitated until the silica is completely dispersed. Next, the mixture is homogenized using a high shear mixer, such as a Gaulin(copyright) mixer, preferably at pressures of at least about 2000 psi. The mixture is then cooled to from about 70xc2x0 F. to about 80xc2x0 F. to minimize oxidation. Additional ingredients, such as flavor enhancing agents, lecithin, and silicone polymer can then be added and thoroughly mixed until homogenous. The flavor enhancing agents are preferably ground to a relatively small particle size to enhance suspension of the particles in the oil carrier. The flavor enhancing agent particles can be ground to an average particle size of less than about 30 microns, more particularly less than about 20 microns, and in one embodiment less than about 10 microns for suspension in the matrix. The entire process from initial mixing of the silica and base oil through the addition of the additional ingredients is preferably performed under an inert atmosphere, such as a nitrogen atmosphere, to protect against oxidation.
Splatter scores for the food preparation composition of the present invention can be less than about 4 grams, preferably less than about 2 grams, and more preferably less than about 0.5 grams for chicken when analyzed according to the Splatter Test Method described in the Test Methods section herein. Splatter scores of less than about 2 grams, preferably less than about 1 gram, more preferably less than about 0.3 gram, and still more preferably less than about 0.15 gram can be obtained for mushrooms when analyzed according to the Splatter Test Method herein. For potatoes, splatter scores of less than about 1 gram, preferably less than about 0.5 gram, most preferably less than 0.1 gram, and still more preferably less than about 0.08 grams can be obtained when analyzed according to the Splatter Test Method herein.
The food preparation compositions of the present invention can have an egg anti-stick score of greater than about 7, preferably more than about 8, more preferably more than about 9, and most preferably more than about 9.5 analyzed according to the Egg Stick Measurement Method described in the Test Methods section herein.
Bread release scores for the food preparation composition of the present invention can be less than about 4 grams, preferably less than about 2 grams, more preferably less than about 1 gram, and most preferably less than 0.5 grams when analyzed according to the Bread Release Test Method described in the Test Methods section herein.
The food preparation compositions of the present invention preferably have foaming scores of less than about 30 mm, more preferably from about 5 mm to about 30 mm, even more preferably from about 0 mm to about 5 mm, and most preferably about 0 when analyzed according to the Pan Foaming Test Method described in the Test Methods section.
Browning of the food cooked in the food preparation composition of the present invention and/or browning of the food preparation composition itself is desirable as it leads to an appealing color and adds brown notes to the taste of the food. Excessive browning of either the food or the food preparation composition itself, however, is not desirable as too dark food is aesthetically not pleasing and can lead to the food preparer under cooking the food. Consumer testing with various foods and test cooking compositions have shown that consumers prefer cooking compositions which produce browning scores of from about 5 to about 23 when analyzed according to the Browning Test Method described in the Test Methods section herein.
Definitions
As used herein, all percentages (%) are by weight, unless otherwise indicated.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfood preparation compositionxe2x80x9d refers to compositions useful in preparing cooked and un-cooked foods, including but not limited to cooking oils, cooking sprays, shortenings, sauces, margarine and spreads, seasoning compositions, salad dressings, and marinades.
As used herein, reference to xe2x80x9cinstructions in association withxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinstructions associated withxe2x80x9d a container means the instructions are either printed on the container itself, on a label on or attached to the container, or presented in a different manner including, but not limited to, brochures, printed advertisements, electronic advertisements, broadcast or internet advertisements, or other advertisements, so as to communicate the set of instructions to a consumer of the composition in the container.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d refers in general to pourable (at room temperature) edible oils derived from animals or plants, including but not limited to fish oils, liquefied animal fats, and vegetable oils, including but not limited to corn, coconut, soybean, olive, cottonseed, safflower oil, sunflower oil, canola, peanut oil, rice bran oil, corn fiber oil, grape seed oil, and combinations thereof (hydrogenated, non-hydrogenated, and partially hydrogenated oil). The oil can comprise a liquid, or a combination of liquid and solid particles (e.g., fat particles in a liquid base). Other oils can include diglycerides, either 1,2-diacyl glycerides with fatty acids esterified on the first and second hydroxyl groups of glycerin or 1,3-diacyl glycerides with fatty acids esterified on the first and third hydroxyl groups of glycerin. The 1,3-diacyl glycerides are most preferred. Suitable oil carriers comprising diglyceride are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,984 and 6,004,611, as well as European Published Application Nos. EP 378,833 A2 and EP 836,805 A1, all herein incorporated by reference. In addition, the term xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d includes fat substitutes, which can be used alternatively or in combination with animal and/or plant oils. A suitable fat substitute is sucrose polyester, such as is available from the Procter and Gamble Co. under the trade name OLEAN(copyright). The following U.S. Patents disclose fat substitutes, and are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,657 issued Nov. 14, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,602 issued Oct. 2, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,001 issued May 30, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,131 issued Jan. 2, 1996. Other suitable fat substitutes include SALATRIM(copyright) brand product from Nabisco and various alkoxylated polyols such as those described in the following U.S. Patents incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,983,329; 5,175,323; 5,288,884; 5,298,637; 5,362,894; 5,387,429; 5,446,843; 5,589,217; 5,597,605; 5,603,978; and 5,641,534.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccompact oilxe2x80x9d refers to an oil which can be used in reduced amounts, in comparison to traditional cooking oils, for cooking applications. Generally, the quantity of compact oil required can be about xc2xe or less of that amount required for cooking with traditional cooking oil.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdiglyceridexe2x80x9d refers to esters of glycerol and fatty acids in which any two of the hydroxyl groups of the glycerol have been esterified with fatty acids. The fatty acids may be the same or different.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdairy diglyceridexe2x80x9d refers to the diglyceride fraction resulting from the enzymatic or chemical hydrolysis of a dairy food such as milk, cream, butter, or cheese.
As used herein the terms xe2x80x9coxoacidxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calpha keto acidxe2x80x9d refer to a compound with the general structure: 
where R can represent hydrogen or a large variety of alkyl groups, saturated or unsaturated, linear or branched, optionally substituted by hydroxy, amino, phenyl, hydroxy-phenyl, carboxy, mercapto, methylthio, guanidino, and other groups. For instance, R can be a hydrocarbon chain, including straight and branched, preferably a hydrocarbon chain having from about 3 to about 10 carbon atoms.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9clecithinxe2x80x9d is a generic name for a class of phospholipids which are mixed esters of a polyhydric alcohol (usually but not always glycerol), which is esterified with fatty acids and with phosphoric acid. The phosphoric acid is, in turn, combined with a basic nitrogen-containing compound such as choline, serine or ethanolamine or with non-nitrogen containing compounds such as inositol. The term xe2x80x9clecithinxe2x80x9d includes conventional lecithins, acylated (included acetylated) lecithins, and other suitable lecithin or lecithin-like compounds such as de-oiled lecithin, lysolecithins, phosphatidyl glecerol, diphosphatidyl geycerol, plasmalogen, phosphatidic acid and its salts, lysophosphatidic acid and its salts, and chemically and/or thermally rearranged lecithins such as a phosphatidal choline where one of the methyl groups on the quarternary nitorgen had been transferred to the phosphate group to form of a phosphate methyl ester, and mixtures thereof.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cnucleotide flavor enhancerxe2x80x9d includes 5xe2x80x2-ribonucleotides and their corresponding derivatives, such as salts thereof.
The Food Preparation Composition
The food preparation compositions of the present invention, when used at reduced levels compared to conventional cooking oils, provide taste and texture in cooked foods (savory food flavor, reduced oily/greasy mouthfeel, moistness, and crispiness) which is as good as or better than that provided by conventional cooking oils. Furthermore, the food preparation compositions of the present invention reduce sticking of food to utensils for easy clean-up. The food preparation compositions of the present invention provide anti-stick benefits which can be better than those provided by conventional cooking oils, and which can be comparable to those provided by conventional pan sprays (stick performance measured using the egg stick and bread release methods provided below). The food preparation compositions of the present invention also provide acceptable levels of foaming. Compositions that foam too much can foam over and allow oil to foam over the sides of a cooking vessel such as a frying pan or deep fryer. The food preparation compositions of the present invention can also provide better browning during cooking than is provided by conventional oils but without any of the over-browning that is sometimes provided by conventional cooking sprays, and exhibit less splattering than is typically exhibited by conventional cooking oils. The food preparation composition of the present invention can be used in a variety of food types, including but not limited to eggs, potatoes, chicken, beef, pork, mushrooms, cake, cookies, salad dressing, and muffins. Further, because the present invention can be used at lower levels than conventional cooking oils, the present invention provides the added benefit of reduced calorie/reduced fat relative to conventional cooking oils.
A. Anti-Stick Agent
The food preparation composition of the present invention can comprise an anti-stick agent, such as lecithin or modified lecithin (such as acetylated lecithin) for reducing the tendency of food to adhere to cooking utensils, and to provide browning. The composition can comprise up to about 20% lecithin, more particularly up to about 15% lecithin, still more particularly up to about 10% lecithin, and in one embodiment between about 0.5% and about 7% lecithin, more preferably between about 0.5% and about 4% lecithin. A suitable lecithin is commercially available from the Central Soya Co., as CENTROPHASE(copyright) 152 brand. A suitable acylated lecithin is the acetylated lecithin commercially available from the Central Soya Co. as CENTROPHASE(copyright) HR brand. Other suitable lecithin or lecithin-like compounds which can be used include de-oiled lecithin, lysolecithins, phosphatidic acid and its salts, and lysophosphatidic acid and its salts. Suitable lecithins can include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,849,019; and 5,362,892; as well as in European Published Applications EP 287,281 A1 and EP 495,510 A3, incorporated herein by reference. A preferred phosphatidic acid salt composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,750 as well as in European Published Application 399,544 A1, both of which are herein incorporated by reference. The phosphatidic acid salt is made by the enzymatic hydrolysis of lecithin and can be used at concentrations as low as 1%, preferably less than 0.6% in food preparation compositions of this invention.
The use of a silica compound, such as silicon dioxide, can also impart anti-stick properties to the food preparation composition. Especially preferred is the use of lecithin in combination with silicon dioxide for producing the desired anti-stick effects. Fumed silica is a preferred form of silicon dioxide. A suitable fumed silica is commercially available from Degussa, Inc., under the trade name Aerosil(copyright) 380. The composition can comprise up to about 10%, preferably up to about 5%, more preferably up to about 3%, and most preferably up to about 2%, of a silica compound or mixtures thereof.
Without being limited by theory, it is believed that lecithin, in the appropriate amount, can act synergistically with the oxoacids and flavor enhancing agents to deliver an improved brown/fried color and flavor to cooked foods.
B. Mouthfeel Agent
The food preparation composition of the present invention can comprise a mouthfeel agent for increasing the actual or perceived lubrisciousness of the food cooked with the composition. In one embodiment of the present invention, the composition comprises diglyceride, oxoacids, or combinations thereof for providing a lubricious mouthfeel.
The composition can comprise between about 0.0005% to about 2% diglyceride. Suitable diglycerides include those from edible plant or animal precursors. A preferred diglyceride comprises dairy diglyceride. These mouthfeel diglycerides are in addition to the diglycerides that can be used as the base oil (oil carrier) for the food preparation compositions of the present invention.
The composition can comprise between about 0.05 ppm and about 50 ppm by weight oxoacid. The oxoacid can comprise oxopropanoic acid, oxobutanoic acid, oxopentanoic acid, oxohexanoic acid, oxoheptanoic acid, or mixtures thereof. The oxoacid can also comprise an oxoacid selected from the group consisting of glyoxilic acid, 2-oxopropanoic acid, 2 oxobutanoic acid, 3-methyl-2-oxobutanoic acid, 3-methyl-2-oxo-pentanoic acid, 4-methyl-2-oxo-pentanoic acid, 3-hydroxy-2-oxo-propanoic acid, 3-hydroxy-2-oxobutanoic acid, oxolacetic acid, 2-oxo-glutaric acid, 2-oxo-3-phenylpropanoic acid, 3-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-oxopropanoic acid, 2-oxo-1H-indol-3-propanoic acid, 4-(methylthio)-2-oxo-pentanoic acid, 6-amino-2-oxo-hexanoic acid, 3-mercapto-2-oxo-propanoic acid, 3-methyl-2-oxo-hexanoic acid, 3-methyl-2-oxo-heptanoic acid, and mixtures thereof.
A suitable combination of dairy diglyceride and oxoacid having a butter flavor is available from the Firmenich Company of Geneva, Switzerland.
C. Flavor Enhancing Agent
The food preparation composition can comprise a flavor enhancing agent for accentuating the cooked flavor of the food prepared with the cooking composition. The flavor enhancing agent can be selected from nucleotide flavor enhancers such as 5xe2x80x2-IMP (5xe2x80x2-inosinic acid) and 5xe2x80x2-GMP (5xe2x80x2-guanylic acid), or their corresponding salts such as disodium guanylate, disodium inosinate, dipotassium guanylate, dipotassium inosinate, and mixtures thereof. Especially preferred are mixtures wherein the ratio of disodium guanylate to disodium inosinate is between about 1:0 to about 0:1, and more preferably from about 1:0 to about 0.5:0.5. A suitable 0.5:0.5 combination of disodium guanylate and disodium inosinate is commercially available from the Takeda Company, under the Ribotide(copyright) brand name.
Other suitable flavor enhancers include amino acid flavor enhancers such as monosodium glutamate (MSG), monopotassium glutamate, and mixtures thereof. Additional suitable flavor enhancers include, but are not limited to, maltol, ethyl maltol, nucleotide-containing compositions derived from shiitake or other suitable mushrooms, disodium succinate (SSA), suitable cultured whey proteins such as Flavor Whey (available from the PTX Corporation), and mixtures thereof
Suitable yeast extracts, such as autolyzed yeast extracts (AYE), can also be used. Preferred yeast extracts are naturally rich in 5xe2x80x2-nucleotides and include Yeast Extract 2006 from the BioSpringer Company and Flavor Mate 950, Flavor Mate 960, and Flavor Mate 945, all available from Red Star BioProducts. Suitable carbohydrate decomposition products, such as Furaneol(copyright), available from the Firmenich company, can also be used.
An especially preferred flavor enhancing agent comprises a combination of MSG with a nucleotide flavor enhancer such as disodium guanylate, disodium inosinate, or mixtures thereof.
The composition can comprise up to about 20% flavor enhancing agent, more particularly up to about 15%, still more particularly up to about 10%, in one embodiment between about 0.01% and about 7%, more preferably between about 0.01% and about 4% flavor enhancing agent, and still more preferably from about 0.01% to about 2% flavor enhancing agent.
D. Oil Carrier
In one embodiment of the present invention, the cooking composition can comprise an edible oil as an oil base (carrier). The edible oil can comprise between about 35% and about 99%, and preferably at least about 50%, of the food preparation composition. Preferred edible oils include triglycerides, diglycerides, and mixtures thereof.
Suitable oil carriers comprising predominantly 1,3-diacylglycerides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,984 and 6,004,611, as well as European Published Application Nos. EP 378,893 A2 and EP 836,805 A1, all herein incorporated by reference.
Alternatively, or in combination with the oil, a fat substitute can be used in the base. A suitable fat substitute is sucrose polyester, such as is available from the Procter and Gamble Co. under the trade name OLEAN(copyright). The following U.S. Patents disclose fat substitutes, and are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,657 issued Nov. 14, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,602 issued Oct. 2, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,001 issued May 30, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,131 issued Jan. 2, 1996. Other suitable fat substitutes include SALATRIM(copyright) brand product from Nabisco and various alkoxylated polyols such as those described in the following U.S. Patents incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,983,329; 5,175,323; 5,288,884; 5,298,637; 5,362,894; 5,387,429; 5,446,843; 5,589,217; 5,597,605; 5,603,978; and 5,641,534.
Using a fat substitute as the base oil for this invention provides several benefits. First, it significantly reduces the total calories and the calories derived from fat. When a sucrose polyester such as Olean(copyright) is used as the base oil, the product contains essentially no calories or no calories from fat and zero grams trans fatty acids. The product can still be used at half the normal usage level of conventional fat. Using half as much significantly reduces the price per serving to the consumer.
A preferred embodiment uses a blend of liquid sucrose polyester and a structured triglyceride that is soluble in liquid sucrose polyester such as a triglyceride containing two liquid fatty acid chains (C2 to C10 saturated fatty acid chains or C16-C22 mono- or polyunsaturated chainlengths) and one solid fatty acid chains (C18-C24 saturated fatty acid chainlengths) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,925, Seiden, issued May 5, 1995 (equivalent to European Patent No. 390,410 B1) and incorporated herein by reference. Also preferred is Salatrim(copyright), a structered triglyceride containing on average two short saturated fatty acid chainlengths (C2-C6) and one long saturated fatty acid chainlength (C18 to C22). In vivo lipolysis of the structured triglyceride hydrolyzes the fatty acid moieties from the 1 and 3 positions on the triglyceride leaving 2-monoglycerides. The resulting behenic acid, calcium salts of behenic acid and 2-monobehenin are poorly absorbed and serve as in vivo oil thickening agents for the liquid, nondigestible sucrose polyester and control oil loss. When a food preparation composition of the present invention is made from such a base oil, the final product has the visual appearance and aesthetics of the full fat version but delivers only about 15-25% of the total calories and fat calories.
The flavor enhancing agents, such as disodium guanylate and disodium inosinate, are generally insoluble in the edible oil. In order to suspend these flavor enhancing agents in the oil base, the oil base can be gelled, or thickened, to form a matrix which prevents flavor enhancers from settling. Materials that can be used for forming such a matrix include silicon dioxide, food grade waxes, or a matrix of fatty materials such as saturated triglycerides, sucrose polyester solids, oil insoluble fibers, or oil soluble polymers.
In a preferred embodiment, silica is used to form an oil base in the form of a stable gel. In the method for forming this stable gel, the processing steps and the order in which the silica is added are critical for obtaining a stable finished product where the solids do not separate from the liquid phase. First, between about 1.5% and about 2.2%, preferably about 1.8% to about 2%, silica (preferably fumed silica) is added to the oil base. Preferably, a silica having less than about 3.5% moisture is used; silicas having higher moisture content can produce a final product which is too thick at room temperature. The silica is thoroughly mixed with the oil base, with the mixture being agitated until the silica is completely dispersed. Next, the mixture is homogenized using a high shear mixer, such as a Gaulin(copyright) mixer, preferably at pressures of at least about 2000 psi. The mixture is then cooled to from about 70xc2x0 F. to about 80xc2x0 F. to minimize oxidation.
Additional ingredients, such as flavor enhancing agents, lecithin, and silicone polymer can then be added and thoroughly mixed until homogenous. The flavor enhancing agents are preferably ground to a relatively small particle size to enhance suspension of the particles in the oil carrier. The flavor enhancing agent particles can be ground to an average particle size of less than about 30 microns, more particularly less than about 20 microns, and in one embodiment less than about 10 microns for suspension in the matrix.
The present invention can also be in the form of a shortening. A typical shortening contains liquid triglyceride oil, an intermediate melting fraction triglyceride (IMF), a small amount of hardstock triglyceride and an emulsifier such as a monoglyceride. The compositions of the present invention can replace all or part of the liquid triglyceride oil and some of the intermediate melting fraction triglyceride and hardstock triglyceride. The food preparation compositions of the present invention, when used at reduced levels compared to conventional shortenings, can provide taste and texture in cooked foods (savory food flavor, reduced oily greasy mouthfeel, moistness, and crispiness) which are as good as or better than that provided with conventional shortenings. The food preparation compositions of the present invention can also provide faster browning during cooking than is provided by conventional shortenings, and exhibit less splattering than is typically exhibited by conventional shortenings. A shortening of this composition can be used at reduced levels relative to conventional shortening in all applications in which shortening is typically used. Food will not stick to pans and there will not be excessive foaming in frying applications. Because the present invention can be used at lower levels than conventional shortenings, the present invention provides the added benefit of reduces calorie/reduced fat relative to conventional shortenings.
The food preparation composition can be used in all applications that call for salad and cooking oil such as stove top cooking (i.e., pan frying, sauteing, stir frying, etc.), baking, and as an ingredient in recipes that are not cooked (i.e., salad dressing, mayonnaise).
The food preparation composition is not only useful as a replacement for salad and cooking oils, but it can also be used to formulate other edible fat products such as, but not limited to, shortening, peanut butter, peanut spread, mayonnaise, sauces, gravies, margarine, health bars, snacks, beverages, ice cream, yogurt, cake mix, frosting, donuts, baked goods (e.g., breads and muffins), cheese, and cheese spreads.
E. Anti-Foaming Agents
The food preparation composition can comprise silicone polymer to reduce the foaming of the composition during cooking. The silicone polymer is present at such as level as to have no detectable taste or aroma or flavor. The food preparation composition can comprise from about 1 ppm to about 1000 ppm, preferably from about 4 ppm to about 200 ppm, and more preferably about 10 ppm, silicone polymer.
A preferred silicone polymer is polydimethylsiloxane. Preferably, the polydimethylsiloxane has a viscosity of from about 200 to about 1200 centistokes at 25xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 300 to about 1,050 centistokes at 25xc2x0 C., and most preferably about 350 centistokes at 25xc2x0 C. A particularly suitable commercially available polydimethylsiloxane is Dow(copyright) 200 Fluid brand, available from Dow Chemical Company.
The use of a silica compound, such as silicon dioxide, also imparts anti-foam properties to the food preparation composition. Especially preferred is the use of silicone polymer in combination with silicon dioxide for producing the desired anti-foam effects. Fumed silica is a preferred form of silicon dioxide. A suitable fumed silica is commercially available from Degussa, Inc., under the trade name Aerosil(copyright) 380. The composition can comprise up to about 10%, preferably up to about 5%, more preferably up to about 3%, and most preferably up to about 2%, of a silica compound or mixtures thereof.
F. Other Ingredients
Additional flavor ingredients and masking agents can be included in the food preparation composition. Such additional flavor and masking agents include, but are not limited to, terpene hydrocarbons and sunflower oil. Terpene hydrocarbons may be predominantly pure compounds, such as d-limonene; or byproducts of the citrus processing industry, such as cold pressed citrus oils (e.g., lemon, lime, orange, grapefruit, tangerine), citrus essence, or phase oils; or may be terpene mixtures separated from peel or essence oils by distillation or extraction. Natural and artificial meat flavors can also be used.
The compositions of the present invention can also include ingredients including, but not limited to, antioxidants, chelating agents, amino acids (e.g. alpha amino acids such as cysteine, methionine, lysine, and glycine), artificial and natural sweeteners including sugar (e.g., sucrose, fructose, xylose), vitamins (e.g., oil soluble Vitamins A, D, E and K, carotenoids, and water soluble Vitamins C and B), and other nutrients and minerals. For example, the compositions of the present invention can include flavor precursors such as alpha-amino acids, protein hydrolysates, reducing compounds, and mixtures thereof.
The compositions of the present invention can include one or more emulsifiers including, but not limited to, monoglycerides, diglycerol oleate, diglcerol linoleate, and/or coemulsifiers and cosolvents (e.g., ethanol). The compositions may also include an ingredient such as enzyme modified egg yolk for use in an oil in water emulsion.
The food preparation compositions of the present invention, according to one embodiment, can have a pH which is between about 4 and about 7, and more particularly between about 5 and about 6. Without being limited by theory, it is believed that such a pH range can be desirable to control browning of food prepared with the food preparation compositions of the present invention. The pH of the food preparation composition can be controlled by the addition of a suitable edible acid, such as citric acid. The addition of oil insoluble bicarbonate salts such as sodium or potassium bicarbonate can also reduce undesirable browning as well.
Performance Characteristics
A. Splatter Score
Splatter scores for the food preparation composition of the present invention can be less than about 4 grams, preferably less than about 2 grams, and more preferably less than about 0.5 grams for chicken when analyzed according to the Splatter Test Method described in the Test Methods section herein. Splatter scores of less than about 2 grams, preferably less than about 1 gram, more preferably less than about 0.3 gram, and still more preferably less than about 0.15 gram can be obtained for mushrooms when analyzed according to the Splatter Test Method herein. For potatoes, splatter scores of less than about 1 gram, preferably less than about 0.5 gram, most preferably less than 0.1 gram, and still more preferably less than about 0.08 grams can be obtained when analyzed according to the Splatter Test Method herein.
B. Anti-Stick Score
The food preparation compositions of the present invention can have an egg anti-stick score of greater than about 7, preferably more than about 8, more preferably more than about 9, and most preferably more than about 9.5 analyzed according to the Egg Stick Measurement Method described in the Test Methods section herein.
Bread release scores for the food preparation composition of the present invention can be less than about 4 grams, preferably less than about 2 grams, more preferably less than about 1 gram, and most preferably less than 0.5 grams when analyzed according to the Bread Release Test Method described in the Test Methods section herein.
C. Foaming Score
Foaming during frying is undesirable. Excessive foaming can lead to oil overflowing the cooking vessel, such as a frying pan, thus creating a potential safety hazard. The food preparation compositions of the present invention preferably have foaming scores of less than about 30 mm, more preferably from about 5 mm to about 30 mm, even more preferably from about 0 mm to about 5 mm, and most preferably about 0 when analyzed according to the Pan Foaming Test Method described in the Test Methods section.
D. Browning
Browning of the food cooked in the food preparation composition of the present invention and/or browning of the food preparation composition itself is desirable as it leads to an appealing color and adds brown notes to the taste of the food. Excessive browning of either the food or the food preparation composition itself, however, is not desirable as too dark food is aesthetically not pleasing and can lead to the food preparer under cooking the food. Consumer testing with various foods and test cooking compositions have shown that consumers prefer cooking compositions which produce browning scores of less than about 30, preferably from about 5 to about 23, when analyzed according to the Browning Test Method described in the Test Methods section herein.
The Article of Commerce
In one embodiment of the present invention, an article of commerce comprises a food preparation composition disposed within a container and a set of instructions. Generally, any container from which the food preparation can be dispensed, such as by pouring, spraying, or spreading, is suitable. Suitable containers include, but are not limited to, containers having glass, plastic, or multilayer constructions, including squeezable constructions, and having screw caps, snap caps, spray caps and/or pouring spouts, as are known in the art.
Accordingly, according to one embodiment of the present invention, the food preparation composition can be provided in a container, and a set of instructions can be associated with the container. The set of instructions direct the user to use an amount of the food preparation composition which is less than an amount of food preparation composition called for in a recipe or amount normally used. The instructions can direct the user to use up to about xc2xe, more particularly up to about ⅔, still more particularly up to about xc2xd, and in one embodiment from about xc2xc to about xc2xd of the amount of food preparation composition called for in a recipe or amount normally used. The set of instructions can be printed material attached directly or indirectly to the container, or alternatively, can be printed, electronic, or broadcast instructions associated with the container.
When silicone polymer is used in the composition as an anti-foam agent, the set of instructions can also direct the user to use an amount of the food preparation composition such that the level of silicone polymer present in the finished food product does not exceed FDA guidelines of 10 ppm (see 21 C.F.R. 173.340).
1. Egg Stick Measurement
This method can be used to assess the non-stick performance of a food preparation composition.
Equipment
Balancexe2x80x94measuring to the hundredth of a gram
Copper bottom stainless steel pans (7 in. diameter)
Electric stove with 4 inch burner
Temperature indicator
Cold eggs (large)
Cleaning Method for Pans
1. Clean skillet thoroughly with Comet(copyright) brand cleanser or equivalent, scrubbing for at least 30 seconds with a scour pad.
2. Rinse for about 30 seconds.
3. Turn skillet 90xc2x0 for 10 seconds to assess if pan is clean. If water completely wets the pan surface, it is clean; go to step 5. If water beads up or does not wet the surface in certain areas, go to step 4.
4. Repeat steps 1-3 until surface is clean.
5. Dry with a paper towel.
Cooking
Turn the electric burner to medium high (a knob setting of xc2xd way between medium and high) and allow the heating element to come to an equilibrium temperature. Crack one egg into a 100 ml beaker and set aside. Spray the food preparation composition in a circular pattern into the skillet (or, alternatively, uniformly apply the food preparation composition with a paper towel or a pastry brush or the equivalent) until there is 0.55 gram to 0.65 gram of food preparation composition in the clean skillet, and heat on stove until the temperature indicator registers 365xc2x0 F. Gently pour the egg from the beaker into the center of the pan. Cook the egg for 70 seconds, then remove the pan from the heat and turn the pan 90 degrees to evaluate sticking as described in the Table below. The % sticking on surface is estimated visually relative to the surface area occupied by the cooked egg before turning the pan. Repeat the test 10 times for each food preparation composition and average the results to determine an average egg sticking grade. This is the egg stick score.
The compositions of the present invention can have an egg stick score of at least 7, preferably of at least 8, more preferably of at least 9 and most preferably of greater than 9.5 according to the scale above. For instance, compositions according to Example 17 can have a grade of about 9.6 in the egg stick measurement test described above when using the food preparation composition of Example 13.
2. Bread Release Test Method
This method can be used to assess the non-stick performance of a food preparation composition.
Equipment
Oven with temperature controller and carousel
Balance measuring to the hundredths place
Electric Mixer with appropriate size Mixing Bowls and Blades, Sunbeam(copyright) Model 2360 or equivalent
Tin Loaf Pans (7xc2xdxe2x80x3xc3x973xc2xdxe2x80x3xc3x972xc2xdxe2x80x3), not lined with anti-stick coating such as Teflon(copyright).
Oven Mitts or Hot pads for removing samples from oven
Pillsbury(copyright) brand Banana Quick Bread Mix
Water and Eggs for mix preparation
Crisco(copyright) brand Vegetable Oil, or other 100% soybean oil or equivalent
Food preparation compositions to be tested
For Cleaning Pans: Comet(copyright) cleanser/Scotch Brite(copyright) Scouring Pad
Procedure
1. Preheat oven to 350xc2x0 F.
2. Using 396 g of the Pillsbury brand Banana Quick Bread Mix, add 240 g water, 42 g oil, and 102 g pre-mixed eggs (pre-mix eggs in blender). Batch can be doubled to ensure consistency.
3. Use electric mixer to combine ingredients. Mixing on speed 1 for 30 seconds and then speed 6 for 2 minutes scraping the walls of the bowl frequently.
4. Weigh loaf pan and record weight.
5. Spray each loaf pan using a side to side motion (start spraying the sides of the loaf pan first; then spray bottom of loaf pan second) or alternately brush the food preparation composition onto the sides and bottom of the loaf pan with a paper towel or a pastry brush so that the product is distributed evenly.
6. Total product to be used for the pan is 1.35 gramsxc2x10.05 grams.
7. Fill the loaf pan with 748.0-752.0 grams of batter. Record loaf pan+batter weight.
8. Bake for 60 minutesxc2x11 minute at 350xc2x0 F.xc2x12xc2x0 F.
9. Remove from oven and allow to cool for 15 minutes.
10. Weigh and record loaf pan+bread weight.
11. Invert loaf pans and shake to release bread (hold pan lengthwise), record shakes needed.
12. Weigh pan after releasing bread and record pan+residue weight.
13. Repeat steps 2-14 for a total of 4 pans.
14. Clean pan with Comet(copyright) and scouring pad (before using for another bread release test).
15. Determine and record bread % residue for each loaf pan as defined below. This is the bread release score.
      %    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    residue    =                    residue        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        weight                    bread        ⁢                              xe2x80x83                    ⁢                      xe2x80x83                          ⁢        weight              xc3x97    100  
Bread release scores for the food preparation composition of the present invention can be less than about 4 grams, preferably less than about 2 grams, and more preferably less than about 1 gram, and most preferably less than 0.5 grams when analyzed according to the Bread Release Test Method described above. The compositions of the present invention, when used according to the above bread release test, can exhibit a % residue of less than 1 percent. For instance compositions according to Example 1, below, can exhibit a % residue of about 0.23% and compositions of Example 3, exhibit a %residue of about 0.24%.
3. Splatter Test Method
Equipment
1. Aluminum foil (24 inches by 39 inches).
2. 12 inch by 12 inch square electric skillet (West Bend).
Procedure
1. Weigh and record the weight of the aluminum foil to the nearest 0.01 grams.
2. Place the skillet in the center of the foil.
3. Add the test oil to the skillet (21.0 grams for conventional oils, 10.5 grams for the compact oils of this invention) and heat the oils to the 350xc2x0 F. Use a surface thermometer to measure temperatures.
4. Cook the amount of a given food for the specified time as described in the Technical Cooking Test Method found in Section 6 of the Test Methods Section.
5. Remove the food from the skillet when it has finished cooking and remove the skillet from the aluminum foil.
6. Weigh and record the weight of aluminum foil.
Calculation
1. Subtract the initial weight of the foil (step 1 in procedure) from the final weight of the foil (step 6 in procedure 1). This difference is the weight of oil that splattered out of the pan. This is the splatter score.
2. Divide the weight of oil splattered from the pan by the weight of oil used to cook the food and multiply the result by 100. This is the percentage of oil that splattered out of the pan.
Splatter scores for the food preparation composition of the present invention can be less than about 4 grams, preferably less than about 2 grams, and more preferably less than about 0.5 grams for chicken when analyzed according to the Splatter Test Method above. Splatter scores of less than about 2 grams, preferably less than about 1 gram, more preferably less than about 0.3 gram, and still more preferably less than about 0.15 gram can be obtained for mushrooms when analyzed according to the Splatter Test Method herein. For potatoes, splatter scores of less than about 1 gram, preferably less than about 0.5 gram, most preferably less than 0.1 gram, and still more preferably less than about 0.08 grams can be obtained when analyzed according to the Splatter Test Method herein. For instance compositions according to Example 14, when used according to the above splatter test, can exhibit a splatter score of less than 0.2 grams, less than 0.15 grams and less than 0.05 grams for chicken mushrooms and potatoes, respectively.
4. Pan Foaming Test Method
This method is used to quantitate the amount of foam generated when food preparation compositions of the present invention or conventional cooking oils are used in pan frying with large quantities of oil.
Equipment
10xe2x80x3 Revereware(copyright) Stainless Pan
330 +/xe2x88x925 grams of product
158 +/xe2x88x921 gram of Oreida, Frozen Homestyle Hashbrowns (potatoes)
Metal ruler with mm markings
Thermocouple
Electric household range
Method
1. Adjust the temperature dial of one of the large burners (7.5 inch diameter) to maximum heat. Heat the oil to 360xc2x0 F. stirring every thirty seconds.
2. Once the oil reaches 360xc2x0 F. add the frozen potatoes and start the timer (keep the heat setting on maximum throughout the test). Caution! Formulations that contain surfactants but do not contain efficient anti-foaming components can foam out of the skillet when the potatoes are first added. Be prepared to immediately remove the skillet from the burner if severe foaming occurs.
3. At the 30 second mark measure and record the distance between the foam and the top of the skillet using the metal ruler. This distance is defined to be D1. All oil will bubble when moisture is added at this temperature. It is considered foam only if the entire surface of the oil is covered with foam.
4. Continue for two minutes and measure the outage at the end of this period.
5. Allow the oil to cool. Measure the distance between the oil and the top of the skillet. This distance is defined to be D2. Dispose of the used oil in a waste oil drum. Wash the pan with Dawn and water and dry with a paper towel.
6. The foam score is equal to D2xe2x88x92D1.
The food preparation compositions of the present invention preferably have foaming scores of less than about 30 mm, more preferably from about 5 mm to about 30 mm, even more preferably from about 0 mm to about 5 mm, and most preferably about 0 when analyzed according to the Pan Foaming Test Method described above. For instance compositions according to Example 16, when used according to the above foam test, can exhibit a foam score of 0 when both fumed silica and a silicone comprise the anti-foaming agent.
5. Browning Test Method
This method is used to quantitate the amount of browning occurring when food preparation compositions of the present invention or conventional cooking sprays are heated. Samples are heated under controlled conditions (355xc2x0 F. for 10 minutes) in an oil bath, removed from the bath and quenched to rapidly bring them back to room temperature and then placed in a spectrophotometer and the color read on the FAC scale which is described in AOCS Analytical Method CC-13a-43.
Materials And Equipment Needed for Test
1. Vegetable Oil.
2. Other components to be included in formulation.
3. Test tube with copper wire hangers and lids.
4. Test tube hanging rank.
5. Circulating Oil bath with temperature controller (such as a Curten Matheson model 9110RH).
6. 600 mL beaker filled with 300 mL cold water.
7. Tintometer model PFX990 calorimeter or equivalent.
8. Acetone
Heating
1. Turn on the oil bath and set temperature to 355xc2x0 F. Allow bath to come up to this temperature and the temperature to stabilize.
2. Prepare formulations to be tested and record weights of each material in formulation
3. Label test tubes and test tube lids with formulation code and heating time.
4. Fill test tube with exactly 5 mL of formulation.
5. Hang test tube from rack so that sample is submerged.
6. Monitor sample during heating. If foaming occurs, remove sample before foam reaches the top of the test tube. This test method is not applicable to food preparation compositions that foam badly.
7. After exactly 10 minutes, remove the test tube from the oil bath and place in 600 mL beaker to cool.
Color Measurements
1. Turn on PFX990 calorimeter and allow to warm up for 30 min.
2. Check that cell path length is set to 1.00 cm. If not, change cell path length according to directions in user manual.
3. Calibrate colorimeter
Check that chamber is empty
Close chamber lid
Push clear path button
Push read button
Check that FAC color reading is 0.0
Record that instrument successfully calibrated in book
4. Check that glass cell is clean. Clean according to below if necessary. NOTE: GLASS CELLS SHOULD ONLY BE HANDLED ON SIDES THAT ARE CLOUDY
5. Fill 10 mm glass cell with xcx9c2 mL of sample
6. Place sample in chamber and push read
7. Record color reading for FAC color scale. This is the browning score.
8. Empty sample into waste oil container and prepare to measure next sample. Clean glass cell if necessary.
Cleaning Glass Cells
1. Drain any oil into waste oil container
2. Fill glass cell with small amount of acetone
3. Use Q-tip to wash walls.
4. Dispose of acetone in waste solvent can.
Check that cell is clean. If necessary use soap and warm water to remove buildup.
The food preparation compositions of the present invention preferably have browning scores of from about 5 to about 23 when analyzed according to the Browning Test Method described above. For instance, compositions according to Example 18, when used according to the above browning test can exhibit a browning score of 21 and 19 when using the food preparation compositions of Examples 9 and 13, respectively.
Food preparation compositions of the present invention exhibit certain minimal criteria for performance test method scores. These minimal criteria are an egg stick score of greater than about 7, a bread release score of less than about 4, a foaming score of less than about 30, a splatter score of less than about 4, and a browning score of less than about 30. Certain food preparation compositions other than those of the present invention can simultaneously have up to three performance test method scores within the minimal ranges specified, but only food preparation compositions of the present invention can simultaneously have four or all five test scores within the minimal acceptable range.
6. Technical Cooking Test Methods
Food preparation compositions of the present invention can be compared to a conventional cooking oil (e.g. Crisco(copyright) Natural Blend brand, or other 88% canola/6% soy/6% sunflower oil or equivalent), at different usage levels. For example, four different food types (potatoes, eggs, mushrooms, and chicken) can be cooked with a food preparation composition of the present invention and the conventional cooking oil, with the following amounts of the food preparation composition of the present invention and the conventional cooking oil: 1) full amountxe2x80x9421 g; 2) 24% lessxe2x80x9416 g; 3) 43% lessxe2x80x9412 g; 4) 62% lessxe2x80x948 g; 5) 81% lessxe2x80x944 g.
The following technical observations and associated ratings can be made for each food type cooked with the various amounts of each of the food preparation composition of the present invention and the conventional oil:
1. Initial aroma: 1=no off-aroma; 2=mild noticeable off aroma; 3=extreme overpowering off-aroma
2. Browning during heating: 1=no; 2=yes
3. Smoking during heating: 1=no; 2=yes
4. Foaming during heating: 1=no foaming; 2=mild-foams and disappears at temperature; 3=extreme-foams and remains at temperature
5. Foaming during cooking: 1=1=no foaming; 2=mild-foams and disappears as cooked; 3=extreme-foams and remains during cooking process
6. Sticking: 1=none; 2=slight; 3=moderate; 4=extreme
7. Splattering: 1=none-no splattering during process; 2=slight-small amount in pan and on paper (brown paper is positioned to capture and visualize oil splatter); 3=moderate-medium amount in pan and on paper; 4=extreme-large amount in and on paper
8. Appearance of Food: 1=oily w/o any browning; 2=medium-oily w/light browning; 3=done-oily w/moderate browning; 4=burnt
9. Off-flavor of Food: 1=none; 2=moderate-noticeable amount; 3=extreme-overpowering amount
10. Overall Flavor: 1=bland; 2=savory; 3=too much
11. Oily/greasy mouthfeel: 1=none detected; 2=moderate-noticeable amount; 3=extreme-overpowering amount
12. Moisture level: 1=low-dry; 2=medium-juicy; 3=high-soggy
13. Texture: 1=tough; 2=tender; 3=crisp Cooking is done in West Bend(copyright) 12xe2x80x3 non-stick electric skillet and 12xe2x80x3 round Farberware(copyright) electric stainless steel skillets and 1 gram of salt is used in each preparation. The following methods can be used for each food type, with the above technical observations being made during cooking.
Chicken
Boneless, skinless chicken breast halves are rinsed, patted dry, trimmed, and then pounded to an even thickness of about xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3. Breasts are then cut unto xc2xdxe2x80x3 wide strips and weighed out in 200 g portions for each execution. Set skillet temperature control to maintain 350xc2x0 F. as measured by surface thermometer placed in center of skillet. Set timer for 3 minutes and add pre-weighed cooking product to skillet. Tilt pan to coat evenly, spreading with rubber scraper, if necessary. Toss and stir for about 20 seconds to coat evenly, then start timer. Cook chicken, stirring often, for 3 min. Remove chicken and place on plate.
Potatoes
Weigh 300xc2x12 grams of Ore Ida Brand hashbrown potatoes (Southern Style). Add 21.2 grams of the food preparation composition of this invention or 42.5 grams of conventional salad and cooking oil into the skillet. Set temperature control to maintain 375xc2x0 F. temperature as determined by surface thermometer in center of skillet. Set one timer for 15 minutes and another timer for 8 minutes. Add weighed cooking product to heated skillet and spread evenly over the entire surface of the skillet, then sprinkle 1.3 grams of salt over entire surface of potatoes, shape into a large patty and pat down with a spatula. Start timers. At the end of 8 minutes, divide potatoes with spatula into 4 sections of about equal size, then turn the sections over and pat with spatula. At the end of 15 minutes, remove potatoes from skillet and place on a plate.
Mushrooms
Rinse mushrooms, pat dry, and weigh 200 grams for cooking. Set skillet temperature control to maintain 350xc2x0 F. with surface thermometer in center of skillet. Set timer for 3 minutes. Add weighed cooking product to heated skillet and tilt to coat evenly and spread with rubber scraper if necessary. Add mushrooms and sprinkle with salt. Stir for 20 seconds to coat evenly and start timer. Cook with stirring for 3 minutes Remove to plate.
Eggs (Scrambled)
Using large eggs, process eggs (1 dozen at a time) in Hamilton Beach Blender, pulsing off and on at lowest speed until blended. Weigh eggs into 200 gram samples. Set temperature control to maintain 310xc2x0 F. temperature as measured by surface thermometer in center of skillet. Set timer for 1 minute. Add weighed cooking product to heated skillet. Tilt skillet to coat evenly and spread with rubber scraper, if necessary. Add 200 g blended eggs mixed with 1 gram of salt. Started timer and cook eggs, while stirring, for 1 minute. Remove to plate.
Using the technical observations above, the food preparation composition of the present invention can provide as good or better non-stick performance across all usage levels and food types compared to the conventional oil. The food preparation composition of the present invention can also provide a reduction of splattering in cooking of relatively moist foods (chicken and mushrooms) regardless of usage level relative to the conventional oil.